Janie's Got a Gun
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: An abandoned city is where this tragic songfic is staged! Enjoy! Winry/Riza


_Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?_

A silver flash as it was pulled soundlessly out of its leather holster.

_Dum, dum, dum it's the sound of my gun._

A barrel louded with a click.

_Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?_

She pulled the trigger.

_Dum, dum, dum it's the sound  
_

A nameless body dropped to the ground.

_Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun_

Her hips swayed as she walked down the empty streets and her blonde hair, recently came undone flowed tangled and wild down her back.

_Her whole world's come undone_

Red eyes contrasting sharply with pale skin flashed to the side before her body sprinted off in lithe movements.

_From lookin' straight at the sun  
_

Footsteps much clumsier than hers and just as fast came behind her, she was being pursued.

_What did her daddy do?_

Blonde hair, much more kempt than hers flashed by as the clumsy footsteps got louder and she veered nearly flipping in the air as her body sinuously followed another path.

_  
What did he put you through?_

She heard a click to her left.

_They said when Janie was arrested _

A wall met the front of her body with a hearty greeting.

_they found him underneath a train  
But man, he had it comin' Now that Janie's got a gun  
she ain't never gonna be the same._

She snarled and kicked out snagging the cloak she had until then and its covering was removed as she lunged out of her vulnerable position.

_Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun_

Her body that had once been covered by a completely blue uniform was now slightly covered by black leather that was easy to move in as her sinuous arms held the large silver gun.

_Her dog day's just begun_

All movement stopped as both attackers stopped to asses the other.

_Now everybody is on the run  
Tell me now it's untrue.  
What did her daddy do?_

Suspicious tattoos covered the first woman's body that was not covered by the leather. Swirling things that all connected in a central design centered around her stomach.

_He jacked a little bitty baby  
The man has got to be insane_

A gun held in the otherwise innocent and soft hand matching the brown eyes stared sadly at the woman in front of her.

_They say the spell that he was under the lightning and the  
thunder knew that someone had to stop the rain  
_

She backed up slowly while the snake like body advanced.

_Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away, run away, run, run away_

She turned to bolt and predictably, a sarcastic part of her brain noticed, she was backed into a corner. She whipped back around to face the advancing woman.

_Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun_

Desert Eagle gripped tightly in hand, the attacker closed in even more but she didn't raise the gun.

_Her dog day's just begun  
_

The gun dropped from her shaky grip and the cold brick bit into her back as she tried to go farther back.

_Now everybody is on the run  
What did her daddy do?_

The red eyed woman raised the incredibly powerful gun in one hand and the other woman shook even more violently as she slumped against the wall. Arms muffling her loud and childlike crying.

_It's Janie's last I.O.U.  
She had to take him down easy and put a bullet in his brain  
She said 'cause nobody believes me. The man was such a sleeze.  
He ain't never gonna be the same._

She watched as the younger girl waited for death and shot the Desert Eagle one handed and slunk fast away before the girl could figure out that she wasn't dead.

_Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away, run away, run, run away_

Feeling her whole body intact, the girl slowly looked around, at the whole in the wall short of her head by a centimeter jumped up and made a wild run back to safety.

_Janie's got a gun_

She watched the girl leave and then sneaked off, her exposed back flexed in the moonlight as she dashed into a building; the last thing seen was a purple orborus and black leather.

_Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Everybody is on the run  
_

Safety was a small military encampment on the outskirts of the deserted town now reportedly haunted.

_Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun_

The girl sat shivering and crying in the encampment. Ashamed at running and wanting to go back earlier she had charged into the camp stood stock still, as everyone watched her. She was standing in the middle of the camp when she charged towards the city again. Edward grabbed her and Roy blocked her way back into the abandoned city. She had weeped harder as they held her back and the two looked at each other confused and looked at her for an explanation.

_Now everybody is on the run_

Crazed as she tried to fight their hold, she reached for the city rising above the hill. All the military personnel stopped to stare confused and a little frightened.

_Because Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun_

She screamed at the sky as everyone looked on and screamed her name to the sky, Hawkeye. Everyone's face went stone cold and Roy and Edward guided a worn out Winry towards a tent. A silent camp and a hard set will to kill in confusion was left in her wake. A missing soldier found but many wish she hadn't been.

_Now everybody is on the run  
Janie's got a gun_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! (To anything) You guys rock, and even if you just read the story, THATS GOOD TOO! Right now, I am having fun basing my stories on things, the last story I wrote was based on Romeo and Juliet (the newer version) and now this is based on a song by: Aerosmith called: Janie's Got a Gun (notice title) _

Anyways: Broadcast to all users and modes and anything else: I own none of the characters or anything other than how I choose to portray them! So, NO SUEING! (I think I spelled that right)

And I am offering my beta service to anyone who needs it just send me a PM and I'll give you my e-mail! Hope you enjoyed the read.

Read my friends stuff, They're great!

mitsuchan325

kataanglover1

And if you flame them, you have seven days to live! (lol, but seriously no flaming!)


End file.
